


dressed to the nines

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wardrobe Control, not exactly public indecency but might be toeing the line, panties as gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara isn't too thrilled with the style at court. But forced to dress up, she might as well have fun with it.





	dressed to the nines

**Author's Note:**

> for the kink bingo square "wardrobe control"

It had started more or less accidentally, really.

Once they’d returned to Hala, they had had to adapt to the fashion there. Well, in Sinara’s case, anyway; Kasius, of course, had been delighted to be back, and in no small part because of the clothes.

Going from a soldier in exile to the heir apparent’s personal guard was a bit of a pest when it came to how she was expected to dress but Kasius had taken the decisions off her hands, and she’d not minded the new uniforms too much.

But then he’d somehow managed to convince his father that raising her to viscountess was a sensible move and the dress code that came with that was a nightmare.

She’d never worn a dress before the day of the ceremony and the thing he’d put her in may have looked nice if one was so inclined but Sinara was more concerned with the way the skirts moved around her legs as if made to make her trip.

“I don’t see why there’s so many layers,”she complained, resisting the urge to bunch the fabric up in her fists and keep it out of her way. Kasius had actually swatted at her hands and told her off when she’d done so before, claiming she would rumple the dress and look unseemly.“And the pearls are just too much. Not to mention the -”

She was cut off by Kasius yanking her around to face him, grip too tight and eyes blazing.“I’m trying to keep you from making fools of the both of us but if that means so little to you, by all means, do as you’d like. You can show up to the ceremony naked for all I care.”

Sinara didn’t know if it was the stress of the sheer amount of manipulation, bribes and favours it had cost him to get the Emperor to think bestowing a title onto her was his own idea that had him lashing out, or if it really was as simple as him taking offense to her disliking his fashion choices. Knowing Kasius, both were equally likely.

She didn’t really care which one it was, not when it made him so deliciously angry.

She’d ended up almost missing her own ennoblement, in an alcove near the throne room, with those too many layers hiked up around her waist and Kasius’ teeth at her throat.

* * *

The need for fancy clothing had not ended with the ceremony to give Sinara her title, of course.

Luckily, neither had Kasius’ insistence on dressing her up as needed. It had given her something to look forward to about all those silly events she was now required to attend in her own right rather than as Kasius’ silent shadow.

“Is it supposed to be this translucent?”Sinara asked when Kasius turned her towards the mirror. The dress could in no way be called indecent and was perfectly in line with current court style with the lace and gemstone applications but the parts that had no patterns on them – well, suffice to say Sinara would not have picked the dress herself.

Kasius smiled, tracing a finger along her side deliberately, only touching the parts that had barely a whisper of fabric between their skins.“You might have less to complain about if you deigned to go shopping with me just once, you know.”

“And ruin the surprise?” She leaned against him, taking in their reflection. She wouldn’t have considered the pale yellow to suit her but the result wasn’t half bad; the gemstone hairnet was annoying her already but matched the intricate design on Kasius’ collar, and Sinara quite enjoyed the glares from the unmarried ladies of court when they caught onto these little details so she wasn’t about to complain on that front. But in addition to everything else, the dress barely went halfway down her thighs.“Seriously, there’s another layer to this thing, right?”

“So now you suddenly like layers?”he teased, fingers still following the patterns of her dress, upwards this time, and then settling at her ribs, thumb brushing against the underside of her breast.

“Kasius,”she said, reproach in her voice sounding genuine enough; she was glad the strategic embroidery was apparently thought out better than she had given the dress credit for initially. It wasn’t the right cut to wear a bra yet a look in the mirror assured her that her hardening nipples were not noticable.“Tell me this comes with another layer.”

His smirk told her she would not like the answer. She _loved_ not liking the answer.

“It’s really up to you,”he said, brushing her hair aside so he could press a kiss against her neck.“You can have the overskirt or you can have flats.”

“Or?” She bit back a groan that had nothing to do with exasperation as she turned around, winding her arms around his neck.“Surely I can do something to convince you to let me have both?”

“You can certainly try,”Kasius said, and she pulled him into a heated kiss. He dragged her flush against his chest with an arm around her waist, his other hand on her ass. The gemstones pressed against her skin where he touched her, and Sinara noted absently that sitting in this dress would surely be interesting, not wasting another thought on it as she caught his lower lip between her teeth, biting down just hard enough to almost hurt.

Kasius broke away eventually, smoothing her slightly smudged lipstick out with his thumb before turning to the mirror to fix his own.“It’s still a no, darling. Pick one.”

She pouted.“That’s unfair.”

He chuckled.“Actually, you’re lucky I’m letting you have either after that stunt you pulled with the earrings.”

“I didn’t lose them on purpose,”she argued. They both knew she was lying. They’d been too heavy and gotten tangled in her hair so she’d just happened to misplace them.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” He tilted her chin up with two fingers, amusement sparkling in his eyes somewhere behind arousal.“Any more backtalk out of you and you’re losing panty privileges for the night.”

The sound that escaped her couldn't be called anything other than a whine but she still kept an air of indifference as she replied,“Fine. The overskirt, then.”

* * *

She thought later that she should’ve asked to see her options first but by then they were already heading to what the nobility liked to call a luncheon and would best be described as revelry in Sinara’s opinion.

The overskirt fastened around her waist with a delicate clasp, sweeping train sprawling behind her but open in the front, not covering up much at all.

At least the heels gave her the height to comfortably look down on Isana as she thanked her for the invitation she was fully aware had only been issued because Kasius would have refused to attend otherwise.

Isana’s smile was about as real as Sinara’s as she in turn thanked her for coming, all the while sneaking irritated glances at her hairnet.

* * *

“Are you alright?”Kasius asked, leaning in close, his hand on her knee. By the way he was smiling, he knew fullwell what was wrong.

The dress was about as distracting to sit in as Sinara had anticipated.“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re squirming,”he said, hand slowly moving up her leg and only making her fidget more.“You seem a little restless.”

She glared at him and crossed her legs, effectively trapping his hand between her thighs, ignoring the heat pooling low in her belly and doing her best to sit still.“I’m fine.”

She’d expected him to pull his hand away but he just chuckled.

“We could go dance if you’re done with your food,”he suggested, thumb drawing small circles on her skin.

Her breath hitched but she managed not to move.“No, thanks.” She had no intention of letting him know just how affected she was this early on. Besides, he had a habit of holding her much closer than dancing reasonably required, and that wouldn’t exactly do her restraint any favours.“Why don’t you go ask Ria?”

Kasius rolled his eyes at that but agreed. He squeezed her leg before he moved his hand away, fingertips pressing against the mark his teeth had left the night before.

She watched him go, downing her own champagne and then his in an attempt to keep her face from flushing. It didn’t feel like it had worked, so she got up to intercept a waiter. She needed something stronger.

She internally groaned when Ryles sidled up to her but really he was probably the best way to put a damper on her growing agitation.

He was a sycophant and rather boring to boot, probably hoping to gain some sway with the royal family through her but pretending that was not the case. She much prefered the new money who made no secret about their attempts at wooing her being solely about want for a title they couldn’t buy. Ryles was sleazy in a way that reminded her uncomfortably of Faulnak.

Not wishing to cause a scene, she gave half-hearted responses to his shallow conversation anyway, idly scanning the dancefloor for Kasius but not finding him among the throng of people.

She only locked her eyes on Ryles’ when he commented on her exquisite dress, smiling at him sharply.“Thank you. I’ll be sure to let Kasius know you appreciate his taste.”

His smile became brittle, and crumbled completely when an arm suddenly wound around her waist. Sinara didn’t need to turn to see it was Kasius. No one else would dare to just grab her. She leaned against him, covering his hand with hers.“Perfect timing. Rye was just telling me how much he likes the dress you picked.”

“How kind of you, Rye.” Kasius’ hold on her was almost a little too tight but she didn’t mind. She was certain Isana would be watching. His voice dipped lower, as if sharing a secret.“It did take some convincing to get her into it.”

The implication hung in the air between them, and all Ryles could do was excuse himself.

Sinara chuckled and made to move away but Kasius gave her only enough room to turn to face him. His hands were on her hips and he was inappropriately close.“Dance with me.”

His tone brooked no dissent.

“No,”Sinara said anyway. Her gaze dipped to his lips.“I want to go home.”

“And I want to dance,”he all but growled, hand slipping between the two layers of skirts so it wouldn’t be immediately obvious to onlookers he was grabbing her ass.“What did I tell you about backtalk?”

His stern tone went right to her core; she worried her lip between her teeth as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.“That was about backtalk over clothes.”

“I don’t remember specifying that,”he said, squeezing her ass hard enough that a passing waiter shot them a perturbed look as she gasped. They paid him no mind, Kasius continuing to knead her ass as Sinara gave him the most defiant look she could manage.

“Well, you didn’t specify otherwise, either,”Sinara said, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt to keep her knees from giving out under her.

Kasius leaned in closer, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered,“You have three minutes before I make you take them off here.”

For a split second, she considered calling his bluff. Then she turned and headed to the washroom.

* * *

She left again with her fist buried into the folds of the overskirt, her panties bunched up in her fist.

Kasius was waiting nearby, an insufferably smug look on his face that suited him insufferably well. She crossed over to him and wordlessly slipped her panties into his pocket.

“Thank you, darling,”he said, casually as could be slipping his hand into his pocket as well.

She pressed her thighs together, trying not to think about the far too familiar way his thumb was probably rubbing circles onto the fabric, and failing miserably.

His voice was husky when he spoke again, eyes dark with want.“Fuck, you made a mess of those.”

She could only nod at that; there was really no denying it.“Can we go home now?”

“Oh, love, no.” His chuckle was dark and promising, and she had half a mind to just drag him back into the washroom and make better use of it. He took her hand in his, the pad of his thumb damp with her arousal. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to her skin.“Now we dance.”

* * *

She made it two songs before she couldn’t take it anymore.“Right, that’s it. You either take me home and fuck me senseless right now or I’m leaving and doing it myself.”

Kasius didn’t hesitate to oblige, practically dragging her from the hall, not wasting a thought for just how uncouth it was to just leave this way, intentions barely disguised.

Sinara made sure to wave to Isana across the room. It was only polite to bid goodbye to your hostess, after all.

* * *

Sinara undid the clasp holding up the overskirt the moment they were through the door, letting the garment fall to the floor. Kasius had distinctly less patience for the row of buttons along her spine, instead simply yanking the neckline down to expose her breasts.

She heard the fabric tear as he did it, a few gemstones sent flying. Kasius either didn’t notice or didn’t care, kissing her neck and kneading her breasts.

“You ripped my dress,”she complained. Not that she cared either.

“I’ll buy you a new one,”Kasius said, trailing kisses downwards until he sucked a hard nipple into his mouth.

She moaned, one hand settling at the nape of his neck, the other palming his cock through his trousers.“Buying a new one won’t fix this one.”

He stopped lavishing attention on her tits just long enough to answer.“You don’t even like the dress, dear.”

“Careful, Kasius, any more backtalk out of you and I might have to gag you.”

She pulled him up so she could kiss him, backing him towards the bed, making quick work of his dress shirt as they went. She pushed him onto the bed, then bend down to undo the fastener on her heels.

“Leave them on,”Kasius said.

She kicked them off anyway, tutting as she straddled him.“What did I just say about backtalking?”

“I wasn’t,”he started but fell silent as she fished her panties out of his pocket, staring at the sheer fabric dangling from her fingers, his pupils blown wide and breathing heavy.

He obediently opened his mouth to let her stuff her panties in; she patted his cheek with a fiendish smirk.“Thank you, darling.”

His answering groan was muffled by the fabric.

She sucked and bit at his neck as she undid his trousers, wasting no more time in guiding his hard cock into her. She’d really waited long enough.

* * *

She returned from the shower in one of Kasius’ old shirts; it was horribly out of style - or so he’d said - but he still liked seeing her in it.

She joined him on the sofa and he handed her a glass of wine. He’d put on music, too, a soft tune that she thought might be Terran. He’d been quite taken with Terran songs.

They clinked glasses and Sinara settled against Kasius with a content sigh. The extravaganza of court really wasn’t something she enjoyed but Kasius had once again managed to make it not just bearable but actually fun.

“Sinara.” There was something a little uncertain to his voice, and she scooted away just enough to be able to look at him.“There is something else I’d like you to wear, should you choose to accept.”

“I’m not going to another feast for at least a week,”she said, then frowned. Choose to accept? That wasn’t how this went.“What are you talking about?”

His cheeks flushed a little, and he reached over to pick up a box from the side table. He opened the lid to reveal a delicate golden bracelet, connected to a matching ring with intricate strands of some purple material she had no name for.

She reached out to brush her fingers across it almost automatically, nervously wetting her lips as she met his eyes.“Kasius, is that what I think it is?”

He answered her question with a question of his own.“Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,”she said, her smile mirrored by his.

He kissed her, slow and soft, and then helped her don the bangle. She turned her hand this way and that, watching the gold on her wrist and middle finger catch the light.

Then something occurred to her and she laughed.“Your father is going to have a stroke.”

“One can only hope,”Kasius returned with a grin. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her until they were both breathless. He brushed her hair behind her ears, then cupping her face in his hands.“I can’t wait to pick your wedding dress.”


End file.
